clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Chelsea Keezheekoni/Gallery/Season 1
Gallery Pilot ClarencePilot1.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-23h26m03s203.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-19-23h31m14s254.png ClarencePilot5.PNG Season 1 Money Broom Wizard Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h36m31s48.png Clarence's Millions Clarence's Millions 067.png Clarence's Millions 139.png Tumblr n4trbsXpP61qlo4vuo8 1280.png Clarence's Millions 178.png Happy little percy.png Dinner Party Chad looking at Kids.jpg Dinner time for the kids.png Or a dead body!.png If we go there, I'll be killed!.png What's that Breen.png 84432212.png Nice place you got here, Breehn!.png Where should we go next.png Let's have fum.png Let's fun, Breen.png Percy talking.png Percy Spider.png Tumblr n8f5zvJALi1reeklao1 1280.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h29m50s181.png MY HAND!!!.png Percy and Chelsea.png 0028856471.png 757754.png Kids helping Chad.png 101414.png 5576433.png Honk Horn party.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-27-22h09m32s243.png Zoo Chelsea walking out of the bus.png Dissapointed kids.png Clarence episode - Zoo - number 11.png 0044543225.png Don't worry they are extremely nice, you might even be friends.png Some of the students you will be with are people you probably don't know.png Puddle Eyes G8O62.jpg Average Jeff 1009476820.png Chelsea and Breen.png Tumblr n9dx4qRNFq1sjdkgvo8 1280.jpg The Forgotten Clarence sraces off girl.png Neighborhood Grill 6000889345.png Belson's Sleepover Clarence! Look at this mess!.png Too Gross For Comfort Chelsea,_dudes,_can_we_all_be_friends_here.png Dude,_it's_just_a_treehouse.png Guy,_you're_in_love!.png Hey,_guys!.png Chelsea_SPIT.png Nothing,_Chelsea.png Yes,_Chelsea.png Bring_it_on,_boys.png HELL_NO,_CLARENCE!.png That_was_so_lame.png What_was_that,_Jeff.png Really,_that's_all.png We_don't_get_it.png Kkkk.png 3334.png 44455.png 844454443.png Guy,_you're_in_love!.png That_was_so_lame.png Tumblr nj4a12HYVl1u7fvuso1 1280.gif Tumblr nj4a12HYVl1u7fvuso2 1280.gif Tumblr nj4a12HYVl1u7fvuso7 1280.gif Tumblr nj4a12HYVl1u7fvuso8 1280.gif Rough Riders Elementary 000077466444990.png Everyone looking around.png Turtle Hats .o..png|In the back Straight Illin EAT THOSE EGGS!.png 9900880088.png Holy....png Hairence School_out_for_the_summer.png Lil' Buddy Jeff,_Sumo,_what_did_I_miss.png Clarence..._a_little_help....png Clarence_blocking.png Clarence_turned_to_the_Dark_Side.png What's_up_with_Clarence.png Tumblr d5677vfd 9 Balance Spooky Boo What did we got ourselfs in to.png Like something to eat.png My spaier hands!.png Okay, What's next.png The_Headless_Jeff.png Guys,_this_was_lame.png Clarence_Halloween_1.png Clarence_Halloween_2.png Clarence_Halloween_12.png Clarence_Halloween_13.png Clarence_Halloween_15.png Clarence Halloween 16.png Clarence Halloween 17.png Clarence Halloween 18.png Clarence Halloween 19.png Clarence Halloween 20.png Clarence Halloween 23.png Clarence Halloween 24.png Clarence Halloween 25.png Clarence Halloween 26.png Clarence Halloween 27.png Clarence Halloween 28.png Clarence_Halloween_36.png Clarence_Halloween_38.png Clarence_Halloween_39.png Clarence_Halloween_40.png Clarence Halloween 45.png Clarence Halloween 46.png Clarence Halloween 47.png Clarence Halloween 48.png Clarence Halloween 49.png Clarence Halloween 50.png Clarence Halloween 51.png Clarence_Halloween_57.png Clarence_Halloween_58.png Clarence_Halloween_61.png Clarence_Halloween_63.png Clarence_Halloween_64.png Season 2 The Interrogation Clarence_Season_2_Episode_053-Still.jpg The_one_who_did_it_is....png Bad_Boy_Jeff_(2).png Bad_Boy_Jeff_(1).png Okay._Let's_try_this!.png You're_coming_us!.png 56655.png Did_you_did_it_or_not.png Videoplayback_449491.jpg Videoplayback_424883.jpg Videoplayback_419502.jpg Videoplayback_631005.jpg Videoplayback_611528.jpg Lost Playground Freedom Cactus Where's_Sumo.png You're_in_for_it_now,_fat_boy.png Shoop_farting.png Tumblr_o1dorlfnx21sxhdxso6_500.gif Screenshot (20).png Screenshot (19).png Screenshot (9).png Screenshot (181).png Screenshot (177).png Screenshot (176).png Time Crimes Screenshot_2016-02-05-14-50-15.png Screenshot_2016-02-05-14-50-55.png Screenshot_2016-02-05-15-26-54.png Screenshot_2016-02-05-15-26-39.png Screenshot_2016-02-05-15-08-40.png Screenshot_2016-02-05-14-57-35.png Screenshot_2016-02-05-14-59-06.png Screenshot_2016-02-05-15-00-21.png Screenshot_2016-02-05-15-05-54.png Screenshot_2016-02-05-15-04-09.png Clarence's_fat_gut.png Saturday School Screenshot_2016-02-05-20-47-30.png Screenshot_2016-02-05-20-52-33.png Screenshot_2016-02-05-20-48-36.png Screenshot_2016-02-05-20-51-31.png Screenshot_2016-02-05-20-48-36.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-20-46-34.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-20-45-56.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-20-45-38.png The Tails of Mardrynia Screenshot_2016-03-18-20-38-22-1.png Sucks_to_be_you,_Belson!.png Clarence_-_S2E13E14_-_Video_Dailymotion_633383.jpg Tumblr_o4n2j2cA1J1rggj8ko1_500.gif Clarence Wendle and the Eye of Coogan Screenshot 2016-03-23-15-02-05.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-14-56-13.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-14-49-36.png Skater Sumo Screenshot 2016-04-25-10-02-53-1.png Screenshot 2016-04-25-10-02-31-1.png Screenshot 2016-04-25-10-02-19-1.png Screenshot 2016-04-25-10-01-02-1.png Screenshot 2016-04-25-09-59-03-1.png Screenshot 2016-04-25-09-58-52-1.png Screenshot 2016-04-25-09-58-31-1.png Screenshot 2016-04-25-09-57-41-1.png Screenshot 2016-04-25-09-57-17-1.png Screenshot 2016-04-25-09-57-02-1.png Skater Sumo 163733.jpg Skater Sumo 156433.jpg Skater Sumo 151167.jpg Skater Sumo 140333.jpg Skater Sumo 131300.jpg The Substitute Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-12-42-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-08-06-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-04-50-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-04-40-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-04-22-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-06-19-17-39-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-06-19-16-50-1.png Tumblr o73bjrKjIj1snn0hpo1 500.gif The Substitute 431832.jpg Camden imitating Gilben.jpg The Substitute 417417.jpg The Substitute 412913.jpg The Substitute 374274.jpg The Substitute 288021.jpg The Substitute 306273.jpg The Substitute 261195.jpg The Substitute 256190.jpg The Substitute 224825.jpg The Substitute 226093.jpg TqOw7MUT02.jpg The Substitute 156924.jpg Classroom I don't feel well.png Kl9cWBFKtJ.jpg EG4U7vetfx.jpg Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-57-45-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-50-12-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-47-07-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-46-49-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-46-39-1.png Clarence-Classroom 528295.jpg Clarence-Classroom 432533.jpg Clarence-Classroom 427294.jpg Clarence-Classroom 423524.jpg Clarence-Classroom 420187.jpg Clarence-Classroom 405506.jpg Clarence-Classroom 360427.jpg Clarence-Classroom 329129.jpg Clarence-Classroom 313413.jpg Clarence-Classroom 297064.jpg Clarence-Classroom 643844.jpg Clarence-Classroom 589022.jpg Clarence-Classroom 556623.jpg Clarence-Classroom 550017.jpg Dullance Clarence - Dullance - Video Dailymotion 367668.jpg Clarence - Dullance - Video Dailymotion 355088.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 45667.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 42000.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 40958.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 34208.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 29292.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 24667.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 22875.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 21042.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 18958.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 15500.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 5875.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 2500.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 875.jpg Jeff's Secret Jeff Secret (Clarence) 367267.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 287567.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 281233.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 589500.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 567567.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 521533.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 505467.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 501600.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 483933.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 615400.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 612167.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 592033.jpg Space Race Clarence Space Race 476410.jpg Clarence Space Race 442943.jpg Clarence Space Race 273140.jpg Plant Daddies Clarence-Plant Daddies 170767.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 168300.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 166000.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 152400.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 149500.jpg YyOoSuBieU.jpg Potpie - Clarence - Cartoon Network 41542.jpg Potpie - Clarence - Cartoon Network 40541.jpg Knjfuzx 37004.jpg Boys, it's just a plant.png Belson making Jeff feel bad.png Clarence-Plant Daddies 453667.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 451033.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 446600.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 438833.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 435800.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 355300.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 323467.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 312567.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 659567.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 649667.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 607667.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 604500.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 601267.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 588867.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 569367.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 560667.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 557300.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 545433.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 554100.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 541833.jpg Bucky and the Howl Screenshot (143).png Screenshot (142).png Screenshot (128).png Screenshot (127).png This play sucks!!!.png Screenshot (47).png Screenshot (50).png Screenshot (52).png Screenshot (54).png Screenshot (60).png Screenshot_(169).png Screenshot_(170).png Shorts Beauford T. Pusser Cat_eating_Chelsea's_hair.png Belson Touch Clarence - Belson Touch (Short) 72940.jpg Miscellaneous Image-chelsea.png Diseño_de_Personajes_-_Honk_10.png Comics Clarence - Issue 2 Clarence comic 2 (12).jpg Clarence comic 2 (10).jpg Tumblr nr4qrpOEEF1rvlqi8o3 1280.jpg Clarence - Issue 4 Clarence comic 4 (18).jpg Clarence comic 4 (2).jpg Clarence comic 4 (1).jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries